1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of disposable high chair attachments. The object of such attachments is to catch and retain food or spillage while providing a sanitary surface for a young child and his food. Additionally, the attachment surface area may include decorative indicia to entertain the child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention various types of high chair aprons have been proposed for the catching of food or other spillage. Most of the previous aprons, however, do not provide a cover for the high chair tray itself and, therefore, the tray must be cleaned separately after each use along with the apron. Also, one of the prior catching devices is attached to the chair by means of screw eyes which are embedded into the chair. Such fastening means is not readily adaptable to modern high chairs made of metal. In addition, some of the aprons comprise a number of separate parts and, therefore, must be assembled prior to their use and disassembled for cleaning purposes. Furthermore, none of the high chair aprons previously disclosed can be inexpensively disposed of after a single use and so all such aprons must eventually be cleaned.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a high chair apron for catching spillage without the necessity of constantly cleaning the catching apron. In particular, in commercial eating establishments where high chairs are provided for the feeding of young children, the high chair eating surface may be inadequately cleaned after being used because of the expense involved. The young child may, then, not have a sanitary eating surface. Thus, a disposable high chair apron can be utilized thereby reducing the considerable time and expense involved in this cleaning operation and, more importantly, assure the child of a sanitary eating surface.
3. Prior Art Statement
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Nelson 2,526,576 Mayer 2,540,685 Caponera 2,585,434 Williams 2,700,413 Decker 3,298,736 McKee 3,493,122 ______________________________________
The Nelson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,576) discloses an auxiliary tray adapted to rest between the edge of a high chair tray and a child occupying the high chair.
The Mayer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,685) discloses an attachment to the tray of the high chair. The device includes a wire frame extending through a hemmed, leak-proof material. Screw eyes are embedded into the side of the high chair to secure the wire frame to the chair.
The Caponera patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,434) discloses a "catchall" attached to the bottom leg area of a chair.
The Williams patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,413) describes a textile spread adapted to fit and surround a chair frame.
The Decker patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,736) discloses a removable high chair attachment that includes frame members which support a drop catch. The drop catch is fastened on the legs of the chair.
The McKee patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,122) shows a disposable serving tray made of corrugated cardboard.